girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Theo's fate: random thought
The last edit to Theo's article reminded me... just like Gil was originally supposed to be evil, I think Theo was originally supposed to be the one who died defending Agatha at Sturmhalten, and that Lars was written in later. Just a hunch. I really hope they don't kill off Theo, though. :( --m 18:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : Given the steadily increasing quality of Foglio's work over the years, I'd be disappointed if anyone - even The Other - turns out to be nothing but a caricature of evil. And Gil isn't out of those woods entirely yet; we'll see what he thinks of Agatha after he finds out she wasped his father. --Tatter D 16:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::For Gil, I'd like to say he's taking this concept of possession pretty well considering and gets that the locket keeps the other at bay.... I think he'll at least understand that it wasn't Agatha who wasped his father--i doubt he'll be pleased that daddy is reverent, but he'll at least get that his sweet Agatha didn't do it.... ::For Theo, why do you think he was supposed to be at Sturmhaten? They were always supposed to meet up in Mechanicsburg, right? -- Axi 16:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : I didn't get the impression that Gil was supposed to be evil from the Secret Plans. Is that mentioned in an interview somewhere? Regarding Theo, wasn't he always intended to be Agatha's cousin? That wouldn't prevent him from getting killed on her behalf, but the whole scene would go rather differently, and Agatha's chemistry with Lars is part of why the troupe chose to present "West Pole," wasn't it? Nekokami 17:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: To me, one of the central themes of Girl Genius is that the Great among us are usually at least a little bit evil. Just reading the comic (i.e., without guidance from interviews, etc.) we see that lots of characters are at least a little bit evil--in addition to whatever else they are. There's evil in Klaus, Tarvek, Gil, Beetle, Carson, Agatha, and Lucrezia, for starters. They wouldn't be nearly as fascinating if there weren't. ::: Same goes for Luke. He wouldn't have been half as intersting if he hadn't been strong with the dark side of the force and capable of going over to it. --DryBrook 04:58, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Oh, very good points. --''— m'' (talk) 13:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :: They have the basic plot laid out, it's the fine details that shimmy constantly. Agatha was originially going to be a Future Girl, but Kaja went off on Vernian raptures and they were convinced to jump into that as-then-unoccupied niche instead. As to Gil-was-evil, it's in some interviews (we should make a list, blast it) but also commentary on some of the sketches. (Yes, I have this stuff pretty well memorised at this point.) -- Corgi 18:18, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: The "version that never was" should really take the form of an article at some point. It's fun to know this stuff. --m 23:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Re: Theo at Sturmhalten -- In the reference to Kaja's lj, she mentions that more people were supposed to die when Agatha escaped from Castle Wulfenbach. It could be that Theo was supposed to fill Zulenna's role and die at that point. But I was speculating on an alternate history where Theo just went with Agatha and filled Lars' basic role (ie. dying to protect her). I'm glad they didn't do that, though. Theo's pretty awesome. (I also have a certain friend who would go on a rant about the only brown person getting killed off.) Also, Lars is a fun character all on his own. --m 23:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Bang is kinda brown. Beetle got killed and Krishnamurti probably won't show up again, though. -- Corgi 00:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::My understanding was that the Vernian raptures that led in the steampunk direction, while supported by Kaja enthusiastically, originated with Phil and what he liked to draw, as his doodles evidenced. Oh, and inspired by Mnenyver's page on Klaus' guilt - that I only accidentally stumbled on by seeing it as a recently updated page (I had to use "What Links Here" to find the tree it belonged too) I've reorganized my user page, adding a page connecting my personal mad theories together. --Quadibloc 15:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC)